Your Friendly Neighborhood Vampire
by fearwill
Summary: Growing up with a pet vampire isn't as sensational as they made it out to be. Join us on the daily shenanigans of the young master and her monster. A collection of AxI oneshots.
1. Baby Dolly

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Another one of those "Arthur never imprisoned Alucard and Integra grows up with the vampire" story. This will be a collection of drabbles full of young Integra, Alucard being a mother hen, and (mostly) cute fluff... and now I have _three_ stories I need to finish. My muse is getting out of control.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Baby Dolly**

* * *

The Hellsing's heir was finally born.

People cried out in joy but also in sorrow for while a new life was created, another was taken away. Lady Hellsing, whom beauty no one could match, passed away with a smile upon her face as she cradled her baby one last time. Her husband, proud and strong Arthur, stood from his seat and kissed his wife's brows before lifting the child from her arms.

A few weeks passed and the little girl grew beautifully. She had her mother's dark skin and features but her blonde hair and bold blue eyes were all her father's. She was robust, stubborn and dauntless. Arthur couldn't be more proud.

But Arthur's view was biased so Alucard deemed it right to decide for himself.

He came after the maids were asleep and Arthur was back in his office, slipping in from dark corners of the room before looming over the crib. His red eyes gazed at the infant in interest, following her every move, like a predator seizing its prey.

The baby stopped at what she was doing, pulling the chewing toy from her mouth, and then gazed back at him. Icy blue clashed with fiery red and the silence dragged on.

Alucard expected a cry or a wail but…

She gurgled. The baby _gurgled_ at him. Her blue eyes twinkled against the light and she was clapping her hands, chewing toy forgotten now that she found a new thing to play.

Her hands reached out to him, making grabbing gestures, and the vampire was stumped. It was the first time in five hundred years someone— _anything_ —looked so _happy_ to see him.

Reluctant but not wanting to upset the girl, he hesitantly held out his finger. She instantly gripped the digit firmly in her delicate, chubby hands. Strong, even from an early age.

Alucard peered closer. "Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you." He bowed his head in a greeting and she gurgled and shook his finger. His eyes danced in amusement and he could tell this one would be different.

* * *

 **End Note:** Apologies if there are any misspellings or grammatical errors. I haven't found a Beta Reader yet (and I'm not sure if I'm going to ask one). Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Escape At Bedtime

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Let this be a little celebration gift because I have officially finished medical school! Now I still have to do the paperwork and stuff but I'm gonna go intern at a hospital (hopefully) soon. But back to the story, thank you to those who reviewed!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Escape At Bedtime  
**

* * *

The Hellsing manor was quiet. The maids had gone to bed and there were no rogue vampires to tend to. Thus, Arthur decided it was time to do some long overdue paperwork.

Or he would if Integra would just _sleep already_.

The child was fussy and wouldn't sleep. She'd been at it for an hour and Arthur had tried _everything_. She'd coo and gurgle when he was in the room, then went back to wailing like a banshee when he went out. He tried holding her until she nodded off, but she'd be back quivering those lips the moment he put her down.

Not finding any other options, he decided to bring Integra back into his office, putting down the comfy playing mat and a few of her toys before barricading her with cushion pillows. Satisfied with his work, Arthur went back to his desk.

Walter went in not long after that to deliver the tea tray, even staying a while to play with the little Hellsing before his duty called again, leaving just the two of them once more.

The silence stretched on, only the sound of Arthur's pen scribbling across paper could be heard—and, occasionally, Integra's baby noises.

Suddenly he felt a chill settling into the room and a figure slipped through from the ceilings, red coat blazing and dense shadowy tendrils reaching out like wisps, and Arthur looked up just in time to see Alucard's ten thousand teeth as the vampire yawned widely.

"Alucard." He half-greeted, half-warned.

"Master," the vampire purred. Last week incident of him slipping into Integra's room didn't go unnoticed of course. Arthur had scolded him greatly but understanding that Alucard wouldn't intentionally harm Integra, he finally came with a solution: Alucard could visit and play with her but only if Arthur was in the room with them.

He opened his mouth to speak more but stopped short at the excited sounds from the play mat. He peeked over Alucard's shoulder to find Integra's adoring blue eyes directed at the vampire's back. It worried him how the child could be so fearless of the damned nosferatu. Didn't she have any self-preservation?

Alucard turned to look over his shoulder and then back at his master, raising an eyebrow. Arthur shrugged. "She couldn't sleep and I had paperwork to do. I decided she could keep me company."

The vampire grinned widely. "Already a nocturnal at such a young age."

Arthur glared at Alucard in warning but the vampire merely smirked wider. Deciding that he'd wasted enough time with the old bat, Arthur went back to his paperwork, dismissing him.

Alucard, instead of going back to his chambers or go prowling through the lawn, approached Integra and sat down with his long legs around the play mat, effectively trapping the baby in the middle. Arthur watched in curiosity and suspicion as the vampire started playing with her, creating dancing shadows and little floating bats from his hands. Integra giggled when a bat landed on her nose and Arthur had to blink _really_ hard when he heard Alucard's baritone laughter.

No bloodshed, no killing, and the vampire was laughing? The world surely had come to an end.

But it was a nice change of scenery from the crazed nosferatu who didn't know when to stop bothering people. Besides, Arthur thought as he went back to his papers, he had seen a lot of strange things. What's one more?

* * *

 **End Note:** It's short but longer than the last. I hope the ending is good enough. Reviews are highly appreciated!


	3. I Can Run

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! In reply to  speedfanatic05 review, _thank you_ and yes, I feel like the anime and manga have too many bloodshed and that it needs more levity. Let me explain more on the matter here so that everyone will understand.

 **Warning: Long author's note ahead.**

This work is greatly influenced by maroongrad's stories, particularly _Unpreditctable_. In there, we see into the daily lives of Abraham and Alucard, on how the master handle his monster and vice versa. That story is mind opening and it supplies what we don't get in the anime/manga. Because sometimes I wonder, how _do_ you take care of a vampire of Alucard's caliber? Do you talk like adults? Or punish him like a child? Does he have any other hobbies besides killing? Because he's _old_ and even a vampire like him needs entertainment.

The previous chapter (and a few forthcoming) is also influenced by Coletta's fanfic, _Starved_. In that story we see how Alucard longed for a child of his own and how he tried so hard to be a good father and husband but failed in the end. So Integra, in this story, is like a second chance.

Also, to me, Alucard is a creature that doesn't care what others think of him (besides his master maybe) and his motto is somewhere along the lines of "I do what I want" so no matter how whimsy or peculiar as long as he wants to do it, he'll do it.

Thus, the end of my explanation. Thank you to those who read and onward to the chapter!

 **Another Note:** I will be adding Integra's age on the Author's Note from now on since I'm too lazy to arrage this into a chronological order. My muse is jumping between moments and it'll take too much time. I decided this series will be a collection of loosely interconnected one-shots.

 **Integra's Age:** 2

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Can Run  
**

* * *

Since Integra could walk, she started to run, and run she did.

Arthur was on his desk working on paperwork when he heard Integra's shrill laughter from the hallway, accompanied by Alucard's baritone chuckle.

Now Arthur suspected they were in another game of tag. The manor's large rooms and spacious hallways were heaven for little Integra. She also had a field day when she learned that Alucard could phase through walls… and brought her along for the ride too.

They had been inseparable since Integra learned to walk. Mostly it was Alucard's doing. He had the habit of tailing her around whether it was in his usual red coat form, a bat, a dog, or most often, a shadow. Integra was just happy she got a pet that wouldn't get hurt no matter how rough she was and one that would protect her from things that goes bump in the night.

He'd never seen the vampire bending to someone else's will so easily as he did with Integra. He was stubborn, that nosferatu. Arthur had read many of Abraham's journals to know that he was astute, disobedient, pig-headed, obstinate and _very_ hard to maintain. Even after more than twenty years living with the vampire didn't make matters easier. Arthur knew Alucard's weaknesses but that damned creature knew of his too, knew what made him tick and what made him snap. It was an unending game between them. Sometimes he was even tempted to seal the vampire away.

But with Integra… Alucard melted like butter. He followed her whims without questions, ever patient with her odd requests and demands. Arthur was suspicious at first but after two years with no change of behavior, he marked it as another strange fascination Alucard had.

It should alarm him how enamored Alucard was with his daughter or how captivated she was in return. But those were thoughts for another time. Right now, Arthur was just glad they had each other's attention so they wouldn't bother him and his work.

He almost jumped in his seat when a blur of red phased through the wall and disappeared again on the other side—Integra in the middle of the red and black mass—and shook his head.

* * *

 **End Note:** I'm sorry it's short but I promise I'm going to post a longer one next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated!


	4. The King of France

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** I realized I wrote _four years_ instead of _two_ in the previous chapter. My apologies. I'll post the edited one once I'm done with a couple more of these. Meanwhile, enjoy this jump in time! (P.S Does anyone realize that I'm using nursery rhyme titles for each chapter's title?)

 **Integra's Age:** 9

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The King of France  
**

* * *

"Where is your crown, Alucard?"

The little Hellsing uttered the question one time on a cool, mildly sunny day.

Integra had dragged the vampire outside to bask on the pleasant weather and they had quickly claimed a spot below the dense oak tree just across the backyard porch. Alucard had long since declared the base of the tree to be his and settled into a light sleep, his hat covering his face and long legs stretched out across the grassy plane. He had taken off his red coat, leaving him in his usual white shirt and red cravat. Integra sat not far from him, just at the edge of the awning, and busily flipping through a book she brought out from the Hellsing's library.

He had roused from his slumber a few minutes earlier and ended up watching the young master rapt in the book. But maybe she wasn't that oblivious to his scrutiny.

"Crown?" He mumbled, yawning widely. "What crown?"

"In here it's said that you were a knight, then you were a king." Alucard wanted to laugh at her choice of reading. It was _so_ Integra to pick a history book. "But you _are_ still a king, right?" At his blank look, Integra elaborated. "Both Papa, Walter and a couple of people mentioned that you are the No Life King. Well, if you're a king, then where's your crown?"

Understanding dawned in his eyes and the great vampire chuckled. "Those people don't know what they're talking about," he motioned for her to come closer before clasping her hands in his bigger ones. "I want you to understand, Integra. My kingdom has long since fallen, my war has ended centuries ago, and my army has been buried so deep under the earth no one can find them anymore. I am no knight and no king. Now, I am nothing but your humble servant, ready to do your biding and fight your wars. Thus, I have no use for crowns anymore."

It was easier speaking of his failures now. He had accepted his fate a long time ago, learned to live with it, for he had to unless he wanted to be miserable for the rest of his eternal life.

Ah, how immortality changes one.

The young child frowned at his words but he could see the gears moving fast behind those bright blue eyes and finally, she uttered a simple, "Oh."

Accepting her response, Alucard let go of her hands and settled back against the tree. He knew his words might be a bit heavy for a child but Integra was intelligent. With that in mind, Alucard watched Integra settling back into her book and gradually slipping into another light sleep.

The next thing that woke him up wasn't a question, but something else entirely.

Leisurely he opened his eyes, finding Integra curled up asleep against him, her book clutched in her hands. Then he felt something on his head. He looked up to find a… a…

"Flower crown?" He asked, dumbfounded, bringing a finger to touch one of the petals.

He turned his head to gaze at the young master, seeing her peaceful expression. Foolish girl. Sleeping in front of a vampire. Didn't her father teach her anything?

"Bah. Arthur _is_ a bad teacher." He grumbled, grabbing his coat and threw it over her. The fabric swallowed her small stature and he was quite surprised to find her nosing his coat and gave a big inhale before sighing in contentment.

Alucard turned his eyes to look up at the flower crown again, fingering a petal before plucking a flower from it, a small and dainty aster, and tucked it in her hair.

In a moment of absentmindedness, Alucard let his fingers stay a second longer. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Arthur might be a good father but he was not the right mentor and Alucard would pick up where Arthur couldn't. He would shape her into the leader Hellsing needed. She would grow into a magnificent, glorious woman and her path would be full of victories and conquests, of war won and blood shed in the name of justice, and people would quake in fear at her name. The young girl would blossom under him and be the Master he deserved.

But, for now…

Alucard twirled a lock of blonde hair, his red gaze not wavering from his young master, a strange expression on his face. He brought her hair to his lips and muttered, "Foolish girl."

For now, he was content to lie under this old oak tree and run his fingers through her hair.

* * *

 **End Note:** I read somewhere that aster symbolizes _patience, elegance_ and _daintiness_. It is also indicative of a _love of variety_ so I feel like it's the right flower from Alucard to Integra.


	5. Oogie Boogie

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** There's been an error in uploading documents. Thank you to  Memmie Cheyenne for telling me. Ah, why am I such a klutz. Anyway, enjoy this small piece of nighttime escapade.

 **Integra's Age:** 7

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Oogie Boogie**

* * *

Blue eyes shone behind long eyelashes as she peeked from behind the safety of her blanket, little fingers clutching the fabric tightly. Her room was so quiet and dark. Usually she didn't have any problems with it, but after yesterday…

She shook her head, telling herself that a Hellsing shouldn't be afraid of the dark. They _lived_ and _thrived_ in darkness. It's where they belonged.

But Hellsing heir or not, she was still a little girl, and one who had irrational fears.

She decided that staying in bed wasn't an option and put on her slippers. She slipped out of her room, walking through the dark halls, and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe all she needed was a glass of warm milk to calm her nerves. But her steps faltered when she remembered that Walter was overseas and her father had a meeting with the Round Tables. She couldn't possibly disturb them because she wanted _a glass of milk_.

Too deep in her inner turmoil, Integra didn't notice her shadow thickening. Slowly a pair of eyes formed and it blinked a couple of times before the shadows took shape.

Integra, noticing someone was behind her, whirled around, ready to face whatever it was that had been following her. She could feel her heart beating erratically at the prospect of having to fight the source of her restlessness but her shoulders sagged in relief when she saw the familiar pair of crimson eyes and blazing red coat.

Running towards the figure, she hugged their legs close. "Alucard! I'm glad you're here!"

Integra felt Alucard's gloved hand patting her head but she didn't dare look up or else he'd see the beginning of tears in her eyes. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him. "What are you doing out of bed?" She didn't answer and shook her head instead, trying to wipe the tears on the vampire's pants. "You should be asleep."

"No!" She snapped her head up and tightened her grip. "The Boogeyman will get me!"

Alucard raised his eyebrows. "The Boogeyman? Who told you about that?"

"Uncle Richard," she exhaled shakily. "He said the Boogeyman will get me if I fall asleep."

Integra heard Alucard's scoff. "Nonsense." He said next before lifting her into his arms, curling them protectively around her smaller frame. "Have you ever seen any Boogeyman around here?"

"No…"

"Right. It's because no Boogeyman or any other monsters will dare come close while I'm here."

"Really?"

"Crossed my heart and hoped to die."

Integra stared into his eyes, seeing the solemnity and something else, something she didn't want to peer too close, and nodded her head. "Okay."

The grin was back on the vampire's face as he held her more comfortably in his arms and started walking through the hallway. "Now, what were you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted warm milk." Integra answered as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Well, if the young miss wanted warm milk, then I shall deliver."

The young Hellsing leaned her head on Alucard's shoulder, her body relaxing further as she was lulled by the scent of old books and gunpowder.

* * *

 **End Note:** I'm still thinking of making this from Alucard's point of view. I might start today since I have a bit of time to spare. In the mean time, if you have any ideas or prompts you want me to write, review/pm me.


	6. ABC Song

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** It's been a while since I updated and I want to apologize for that. I've lost my muse and am busy with internship. But now I'm back! I also want to say thank you to those who reviewed. Replies are at the End Note. **  
**

 **Integra's Age:** 8

* * *

 **Chapter 6: ABC Song  
**

* * *

"But I don't want to study."

"Integra, dearest," Arthur sighed. "The teacher is here. You have missed your lessons twice and I know you don't want to but it's important."

"I don't want to study." She repeated mulishly.

"But why?"

"Because it's useless!"

"My dear, you know that's not true," Arthur tried to appease. "Knowledge is the best weapon out there. You know that. I taught you that."

She crossed her arms and turned her head to look outside the window. "They never gave me the answers I wanted. What's the use of studying if I don't get my answers?"

The older Hellsing stared for a while before sighing. This had always been the problem. Integra was too intelligent and she asked questions that even most adults had trouble answering. Her curiosity was boundless and Arthur still couldn't find a suitable tutor who could take her questions head on. He knew that pushing her to study now wouldn't bear fruit.

He went outside and signaled Walter to dismiss the teacher before going back inside, finding Integra out on the balcony. She was gazing upon the garden, the sunlight touching her long hair, causing them to glisten under the light.

Integra was a smart girl. Brilliant. Beautiful. All of those marvels in such little body. That's why Arthur wanted to make the most of her abilities and honed her skills. She would make the perfect leader if forged correctly. But she was a hard child. Stubborn. Willful. Even so, he still loved her with all his might.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Arthur gave one fleeting smile before walking out.

x

Two weeks later, Arthur was in another quest to find his daughter for her lessons.

After two more failed attempts at trying to push her to study with tutors, Arthur decided to teach her himself. That proved to be challenging since he got so many things to do and so little time. Walter offered to teach Integra but most ended the same like the tutors, so Arthur had to juggle between paperwork, slaying vampires and tutoring his daughter.

But just because he was her father didn't mean she went easy on him. Oh, her questions were more than a handful, and some of them leave him stumped and Integra frustrated. It caused her to rebel and she made it a habit to evade him and hide away when it's time for her lessons. She succeeded too.

Arthur Hellsing, bested by an eight-year-old girl. What would the Round Tables say?

He shook his head, feeling another bout of frustration coming, and stomped through the hallway with purposeful steps. She would study with him today. She would sit down with him and ask him those insufferable questions and he'd bear it.

After making a round through the manor and not seeing her little blonde head, he was resigned to the fact that she'd won.

Again.

But then he heard the faintest sounds… from the library.

He rushed towards the room, noticing that the door was slightly ajar, and peeked inside.

There, on the window seat, Arthur could see Integra with one hand holding a history book while the other was busy gesturing. Her blue eyes sparked with curiosity and delight as she fired question after question.

That's when he saw the gloved hand pointing at something in the book, slim fingers stroking the page before turning it over. Arthur angled his head to see a familiar tall man that had faithfully shadowed his daughter since the day she was born.

They made a jarring yet lovely contrast. Dark skin against pale white, blonde hair against black, one small and the other tall, like a parody of juxtapose.

Arthur noticed how the old vampire's eyes gleamed in pleasure as he explained an event to the girl next to him. He _did_ live through history so his knowledge might be the truest. He listened to Alucard's baritone voice as he pointed to another spot in the book, talking about 18th century politics and hierarchy, even telling her what each of the characters in the book was actually saying at that time, looking down to make sure Integra understood before moving on to the next topic.

Arthur pulled back and shook his head, half wary and half amused. Their interest in each other was truly worrying. But he'd tackle that once the time comes and deemed the problem solved at the moment.

Now, he got a lonely bottle of whiskey and a stack of paperwork that demanded his attention back in his office.

* * *

 **End Note: (I'm replying here just this once because I've got bad wifi connection so might as well do it all at once.)  
**

an-earl: Thank you so much! Your words made my heart all fluttery.

Leonixon: THANK YOU. There are no words to describe how happy I am at your words. It's the highest praise any writer could ever wish for. Don't worry, I'm planning on continuing this. -winks-

speedfanatic05: True. Ah, about that, we'll just have to wait and see, don't we?

Brenda293: We'll have to see about that. -smirks-

Memmie Cheyenne: Nice to see you here! Ah, yes, Oogie Boogie creeps me out too. It's nice being Integra, not having to fear any Boogeyman because she's got a much horrible one in her arsenal aha. Thank you for the review!

pureblood123: Thank you for the ideas! I might use them in the future.


End file.
